Virizion
/ |gen=Generation V |species=Grassland Pokémon |body=08 |type=Grass |type2=Fighting |metheight=2.0 m |imheight=6'07" |metweight=200.0 kg |imweight=440.9 lbs. |ability=Justified |color=Green}} Virizion (Japanese: ビリジオン Birijion) is a / Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It forms part of legendary four-some, along with Terrakion, Keldeo and Cobalion. Biology Physiology Virizion is a quadrupedal stag-like Pokémon. The top part of its slender body is covered in lush green leaf-like fur, while its underbelly is a pastel-green hue. It has pink-tipped leaves growing from its neck, and a fringe of green leaves protruding from beneath its shoulders. It has long curled green horns atop its head. Its face is deer-like in appearance, and it has pinkish eyes. It appears to be wearing armored boots with pink tips at the top and black markings at its toes. Special Abilities Virizion's horns are extremely sharp. It is incredibly swift, and uses whirlwind-like movements to confuse its foes. Behavior Virizion does not trust humans. When humans destroyed its homeland, Virizion fought them alongside its Pokémon friends, along with Cobalion and Terrakion. Evolution Virizion'' does not evolve. Game data Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=V |black=This Pokémon fought humans in order to protect its friends. Legends about it continue to be passed down. |white=Its head sprouts horns as sharp as blades. Using whirlwind-like movements, it confounds and swiftly cuts opponents. |black 2=Legends say this Pokémon confounded opponents with its swift movements. |white 2=Legends say this Pokémon confounded opponents with its swift movements. |x=Its head sprouts horns as sharp as blades. Using whirlwind-like movements, it confounds and swiftly cuts opponents. |y=Legends say this Pokémon confounded opponents with its swift movements. |or=Its head sprouts horns as sharp as blades. Using whirlwind-like movements, it confounds and swiftly cuts opponents. |as=Legends say this Pokémon confounded opponents with its swift movements.}} Game locations |border = |pokemon = Virizion |blackwhite = Pinwheel Forest (Rumination Field) |bwrarity = One |black2white2 = Route 11 |b2w2rarity = One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Pathless Plain (Mondays and Thursdays) |orasrarity = One}} Learnset Sprites |border= |bwspr = Virizion BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Virizion BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =VirizionBackBW.gif |Vbacks =VirizionBackShinyBW.gif |xyspr = Virizion_XY.gif |xysprs=VirizionShinyXY.gif |VIback=VirizionBackXY.gif |VIbacks=VirizionBackShinyXY.gif}} Appearances Anime *Swords of Justice (MS015) *Virizion (MS015) Trivia *Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion all have the same eye shape. *Virizion's shiny form seems to be the opposite color of the regular one, because they are switched around. The Body/Fur color is pink, and the accessory stripes are green. The other way around for the normal one. *A foursome is called a quartet, which is what Virizion, Terrakion, Cobalion, and Keldeo are a part of. *Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion appear to be based on the Three Musketeers. *Virizion is the third legendary pokemon to be considered a grass-type, the first one was Celebi and second was Shaymin. Origin The first part of this Pokémon's name is a reference to a glass, viridian. It's also a reference to the fact that Virizion is the more feminine of the threesome, as well as Virizion is a grass-type, and that the Pokémon's color; viridian, is a shade of green. Etymology Names in other languages Gallery 640Virizion BW anime.png 640Virizion Dream.png 640Virizion TCG Model.jpg MD3 Virizion art.png ko:비리디온 (포켓몬) Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon